Jaa Matta Ai Masho
by KOI Seracus
Summary: SoraMimi FRIENDSHIP I wrote in honor of a friend. One-shot.


**__**

JAA MATTA AI MASHO

Until We Meet Again

****

AN: This is dedicated -- with all of the best intentions, even if this doesn't turn out so well -- to one of my best friends, who is moving. I love you, gurl (see? I'm hip.), and I'll always think of you as my best friend, whether you move to New York or to Azerbaijan. MTMOTLBWYA

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters in it. I also do not own Germany or any of the cities in it.

__

"We're moving."

Sora bolted upright on her bed, knocking her cat off her lap as she came up. "Nani?!" she exclaimed into the telephone. "Why? When? Where? Why am I only hearing about this now?" She could hear Mimi chuckling on the other end of the line, and she tried to calm herself down as her fiend spoke.

__

"I told you that we might be moving several months ago, Sora. We just weren't sure, and we didn't know where we were going. Now we know. Anyways, you're the first person I've told, so stop complaining."

"Fine. So…where **are** you guys going?"

__

"Nurnburg, Germany," Mimi mumbled. _"We're leaving on the first."_

"Of July?" The redhead leaped from her bed, totally excited again. "But that's too soon! I want to come and visit you before you leave. I'll never convince Okaa-chan to let me go to Germany by myself. I…"

Mimi laughed again, but she sounded rather sad as she explained. _"We don't have a choice. My otou-san got the transfer, and we have to go on the day they told us, or else we have to pay for it ourselves. Or they'll fire him or something. I don't know, but we're going. … Gomen, Sora. I wanted you to visit one more time, too. But, hey, it's only for a year. Then we can come back; and they're going to pay for our flight to anywhere we want to go."_

"Wow. That's good, I guess. Still…"

Slowly, the young teenage girl sat back down. She glanced at her cat, who had curled up on her desk chair and was glaring at her. Mimi had moved to America with her parents when the two girls had just finished seventh grade. She had never seen the cat, or either of his two younger sisters. She had not been there when Sora had started high school. She had not been there when Sora won her first gold medal in tennis, and she had not been there to cheer for her when she participated in her first swim competition. She had not been around to laugh at Sora's lame attempts t learning a martial art style or to help locate all of the resulting bruises. She had missed so many things since she had moved, and life had been rather lonesome without her carefree style.

But Mimi had always come to visit; every summer. There were some events that she had been around for. And Sora had gone to New York several times to visit her best friend. But Germany was so much different. Even though it was closer, it was a different world completely. Sora had been afraid she would lose her friend to the American lifestyle, and she was afraid she would lose her to the German culture. Neither of them know what would happen, and the redhead had never been one to deal well with uncertainty.

__

"Sora? … Sora, are you still there?"

"Hm?" She shook her head quickly, calling her mind back fro memory lane. "Oh, yeah, I'm here. Gomen na."

__

"Are you crying?"

"Um…yeah…a little."

__

"Good. I am too."

Sora smiled a bit through her tears. Mimi always had a tendency to make her feel better, even if all she wanted was to be miserable for a moment. The brunette was the most absolutely perfect friend Sora could ever dream of, and she could not imagine ever finding another person she could relate to as well, even though their lives were so totally different.

"Hey, Meems? Since we're already crying… I just wanted to thank you for being so good a friend, and I'm sorry if I ever made you regret getting to know me." There was a brief pause, and Sora held the phone away from her and clasped a hand over her mouth to stifle the sobs that were trying to force their way out of her. She hated being sentimental and emotional, but sometimes she couldn't help it.

Once she had a hold of herself again, Sora returned to the phone. "Gomen…"

__

"Don't worry about it." Mimi was crying as well, and her voice was broken by sobs, sending the redhead back into tears. _"You know I love you like my one-san, Sora. I'll never regret knowing you, even if you are a little odd." _Despite her sadness, Sora laughed. She certainly was a bit odd around her close friends. _"You'll always be my fiend."_

"Hontou ka?"

__

"Of course, it's the truth."

"…Arigato."

****

AN: I don't know how to end this, so I'll leave it at this. My view of the truth. Sorry if it's not all that good. I don't know how to write this sort of thing. Jac, LYLAS forever. _Jaa matta ai masho._


End file.
